Halo: The Composer's Song
by Screamz20
Summary: <html><head></head>The portal of Voi would lead to the Ark, but it could also lead to other, more dangerous secrets. Amidst a vicious civil war on Sanghelios, a squadron of ODST soldiers might uncover them.</html>
1. Prologue

_When the Ark was built, along with the array of Installations known as "Halos", during the Forerunner's conflict with the Flood, they left behind several portals... One of them, the greatest, was built on Earth... This portal, known only as "the Artifact", lead to the Ark, the most powerful weapon in the Forerunner's most dangerous and desperate arsenal._

_The Battle of Voi in 2552, would uncover these ancient secrets. But, even then, the combatants of that battle were not the first humans or Sangheili to gaze upon its magnificence and wonder. There were humans who saw it thousands of years ago, even during the age where it was being built... but one event... had more significance, as it consisted of more than gazing. It was actually quite recent that this event happened before the Battle of Voi, about six hundred years to be more precise._

_A horrific war was raging on Earth; one demonstrating a symbol of the battle between good and evil... and at many points during the war, the edge was given to the side of evil... this was especially true with the events concerning the Artifact on Earth during that war..._

_It was the Nazis who had uncovered these secrets in 1935. The Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler, had assigned a special research division of the elite SS under the command of Dr. Hans Von Kliefen to further research into these Forerunner artifacts, after the discovery of Forerunner remains in Africa, ultimately uncovering the weapons of the Forerunners and how they work. As the war dragged on against the Fuhrer's favor, he demanded Kliefen to use these weapons against his enemies... despite the consequences... desperation made the Nazis into a very dangerous enemy, and their desperation and utter madness would have brought the end of the world, and even all life in the universe, in late 1944... if not for the actions of soldiers fighting for Hitler's greatest enemy..._


	2. Chapter 1

_In late November of 1944, Nazi presence was discovered in the British territory of Kenya in Africa. Shortly afterwards, the Soviets launched Operation Saturn's Rings, sending a force of Soviet soldiers under cover from the American Navy to disrupt the Nazis' activities... After just a few hours of vicious fighting, the operation was over... Upon its completion, the Soviets destroyed all documents containing the events of the operation, and only Stalin himself would know about Hitler's dark secrets... secrets he took to his grave..._

_The operation became a myth and, very soon, faded away from existence, and the secrets along with them... They would not be uncovered for at least six hundred years..._

_These are the events that took place that day..._

* * *

><p>The night was overly dark, as clouds had been blocking the moon's gaze at the surface of Kenya. Even more, a fog had been stirred up for those standing upon Kenya's surface, not so much that it blurred their vision completely, but enough for those trying to move quietly along. This made it perfect for the soldiers moving in by boat to meet who they had come for on the surface.<p>

These were soldiers of the Russia's Red Army. They were an ordinary bunch, just five men, and nothing special was in their professional description. They were just Red Army soldiers, wearing army uniforms and all carrying PPSH-41 guns. Yes, they were veterans of the colossal struggle at Stalingrad, heroes even, who had demonstrated incredible skill and bravery that had helped win victories in the battle against the German army for the city, particularly why they, and five like them in a second boat, were chosen for this mission. But, still they were just ordinary soldiers.

They all contemplated why they themselves were chosen for this, along with the primary thought of what they would find when they went into British Kenya. All they knew was that Nazi operations had been discovered in Kenya in a secret area around a town called Voi, and that they were possibly developing new weapons, as there were scientists among them. What they also questioned in their minds was that if this operation wasn't of big importance to send special forces or make it such a big secret from the public, but it was important enough for the Soviets to send forces in there to, not only wipe out the German presence, but get to what they were hiding first and claim it for themselves before the Western Allies could, then where was the fine line between the importance and non-importance of this mission. To them, this was probably just a simple German holdout, and their only real objective was to extract a defecting German scientist, who's name was Heinrich Gleissmann with decisive information. They had to land, eliminate AA guns and a radio base connecting the German defences to the Nazis' base at Voi, allowing a Soviet division to assault the German defences and create a diversion long enough for the two squadrons of hand-picked Russian soldiers to infiltrate the Nazi-held area, get the scientist and then get out. That simple.

The soldiers waited in their boat, the soldiers looked around at the fog that vaguely disguised the land.

"Shensov, get on that motor. Second squadron will be coming any moment" stated one soldier to another. The soldier named Shensov put his hand on the motor's handle. The soldier that just spoke then turned to the officer.

"Captain, why the Hell are we here? Stalin wants something big in there, yet _all_ he's sending us for is a scientist?

"That's right," replied the Captain sternly, "We're here for the scientist... and that is it."

"Well it doesn't make any God damn sense. It's damn pointless. Why the Hell doesn't he just send us to get what they're building?"

"Because we don't _know_ what they're building, Korshunov. This scientist will inform us so we'll be better prepared to later go it and secure whatever it is."

"I'm prepared enough," said Korshunov aggressively, "Let's just go in there and wipe out those bastards, burn them up!"

"Will you keep your voice down," another soldier chimed in. "You'll give away our position."

"We're too far out, Mevchenko," replied Korshunov, "Why are we even here at all? We should be in Germany right now, killing Hitler, not searching for this holdout."

"We were especially chosen for this," stated Shensov "So you should consider it an honour and a privilege."

Korshunov would have none of it, "The real privilege is getting to Berlin, burning down their city and wiping out every last Nazi bastard scum off the face of the damned planet."

"You know, you're starting to sound similar to them," replied the fifth soldier.

Korshunov replied angrily to the soldier, "Oh, to Hell with _all_ of them, Rishov. They're Nazis, so who cares. They deserve everything they get." Korshunov started to grow very impatient, "Rrrgh, when is that damned squad going to get here?"

Mevchenko looked around. It took a moment, but the second squadron finally arrived in their boat. Mevchenko saw this and turned toward the Captain, "Second squadron is ready, Captain."

"All right," replied the Captain, who then turned towards Shensov, "Shensov, take us in."

Shensov started up the motor and, with second squadron's boat already riled up, both boats started moving. As they kept moving, the boats picked up speed and, eventually, both boats were slicing across the surface of the water, moving further and further towards the coast. Seeing a river piercing into the land, they moved through there, keeping up their speed. They came up to a bridge stretching from one side of the river to another, placed above the level of their boats, with a bunker on one side of the bridge. As they inched closer to it, suddenly, a light came on from the bunker and two Nazi soldiers stepped outside and walked on the bridge, alarming the Captain, who turned quickly to Shensov.

"Stop," whispered the Captain, as he pointed to the Nazis on the bridge, "There, up there, patrol."

"Shit." exclaimed Korshunov.

"Kill the engine," said the Captain, "No sound."

Shensov turned off the engine as second squadron did the same. the two boats became dead silent. All that remained for sound was the conversation of the two Nazis who stood on the bridge as the Russian's boats floated quietly under them. They didn't know what they were saying, as they were speaking German, but it seemed like one was asking for a cigarette, as the other took some out and handed one to the soldier, even lighting it for him after he stuck it between his lips. The soldier receiving the cigarette thanked the provider and they just walked across the bridge, continuing their conversation.

The Captain looked as the two Nazis walked away. When they were out of sight, he turned his sights towards Shensov, "Turn it on, Shensov. Move it, now. Quickly."

Shensov restarted the boat's motor and it began moving into a large lake along with the boat containing second squadron. As they entered the lake, the Captain turned towards Mevchenko.

"Sergeant, check on second squadron." the Captain ordered to Mevchenko. He obeyed and veered to his left, spotting the boat of second squadron.

"There they are, Captain," said Mevchenko as he saw second squadron's craft break off to the left, "Sir, they're veering off."

"Where the Hell are they going," wondered the Captain out loud as the other boat moved away to the shore. The boat went off to the shore when a bright light suddenly presented itself, revealing the bunker on the shore it had emerged from and then shined on the lake. It was a German searchlight.

"Shit," exclaimed the Captain. Shortly after the light shined on the lakes surface, making it gleam wherever the light touched as it floated among the lake's surface. It was not long before the light was no longer touching the surface of the water, but instead, on the boat of second squadron. A shout in German was heard from a bunker and the blast of an MG-42's gunfire flashed and rang from the bunker window, raining down on second squadron's boat.

"Oh shit!" vented Korshunov as he and his squad watched the machine gun fire blasting away at the other boat. Shensov tried to jump out, hoping to swim over and rescue any survivors, but was held back by Rishov and Mevchenko. There was nothing that could be done; they could only watch the MG-42 tearing second squadron to pieces, their tattered and splintered boat sinking into the deep and the five men of second squadron, now just five bullet ridden, blood soaked corpses float in the blood filled spot in the water, floating before sinking to their graves.

Shensov, the Captain, Korshunov, Mevchenko and Rishov, all of them, looked in shock and anger as the second squad sank in the lake, but all they could do was sit and wait quietly as the searchlight kept looking for any others. The men watched as it shined across the lake. After a few seconds, they found themselves blinded by the light as it shined right into their eyes, followed by the sound of a shout in German.

"Shit!" shouted Korshunov as the light shined on them. The light was followed by MG-42 gunfire, which started to tear the boat to shreds.

"Get the Hell out!" shouted the Captain as the men rushed to leap out of the boat. They all scrambled, grabbing their guns and then leaping off the boat. The Captain remained, giving orders to get off. Once the other three were off, Shensov grab his gun and stood up to leap off, but the MG-42 fire had just shook the boat so violently that he fell off instead. The Captain remained his footing, but, seeing that everyone else was off, he leaped in after Shensov, who had just managed to hold onto his PPSH-41 as he was submerged in the water. He saw the Captain in the water with them and they all started swimming to shore, the bullets of the MG-42 sliding past and chasing after them in the water.

* * *

><p>The Nazis' base at Voi was bustling. Soldiers worked on and set up all kinds of machinery. There in his office, stood Col. Hans Von Kliefen, an officer in the SS known for his great brilliance and charisma, but also for his incredible brutality. He was also one of the Third Reich's top scientists, so he also earned the title of doctor. Standing next to him, was Dr. Heinrich Gleissmann, a nervous man who was consistently wary, understandable since he was about to commit treason. He didn't feel it as treason, however. He felt Hitler was just a madman. But he had to make sure no one at that base knew those thoughts. In walked a Nazi officer, a very pretty young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing the standard black SS uniform, complete with the death head cap and Swastika arm band. She walked up to Kliefen.<p>

"The Soviets have moved into the area," stated the female officer, "They're coming for White Beach."

Kliefen smiled and turned towards the officer "What is the status of the activation works, Gleissmann?"

"The machinery has been set up and is fully operational," replied Gleissmann, "All power has been fully charged."

"Then they will be late," stated Kliefen, "Especially with the guns concentrated on that beach."

"What of the American Navy, Colonel?" asked Gleissmann.

"Our base is too well protected by the jungle and are inner defensive lines," replied Kliefen "It would take months for them to break past it with a full scale assault."

Kliefen turned to the female officer "Von Schaeften, radio Schueller. Inform him of the Soviet assault on the beach."

"Ja, Commandant." responded Von Schaeften as she walked over to a radio to perform the order. Kliefen then turned to Gleissmann.

"Gleissmann, go down to the artifact," said Kliefen, "you can have a front row seat."

"Ja, sir," responded Gleissmann, as he left the room. Kliefen walked over to Von Schaeften, who was standing there, holding her hands behind her back and gazing out the window to the artifact below.

"Schueller's been informed?" asked Kliefen.

"The Russian animals will be blown in the sand," responded Von Schaeften, who turned her head to Kliefen, noticing his unease, "Something wrong? You seem troubled, still."

"Gleissmann seems a bit wary," responded Kliefen, "I doubt it's because of the power we'll achieve," He turned his head to Von Schaeften, "Make sure he's watched."

"I've already shared this feeling of him, sir," Von Schaeften responded with a smile, "He's being watched right now."

As Kliefen discussed his concerns with Von Schaeften, Gleissmann walked down the hall, followed by his guard, Rolf, who wore a stahlhelm and carried an STG. 44 rifle. These two items, along with Gleissmann's personal Walther 938 pistol, would serve as the scientist's only protection as they both would make their perilous journey to defection. Rolf was just as wary as Gleissmann. Von Schaeften had instructed him to watch the scientist because of her's and Kliefen's apparent, and correct, suspicions of him. Both were unaware that Rolf was actually helping the scientist to escape, due to the soldier's own desires to defect. But this isn't what made him wary. It was his own thought that Von Schaeften might have others, more loyal to her, watching them both. When no one was looking, Rolf lead Gleissmann into a secret room and closed the door behind them.

"Rolf, how is the exit situation?" asked Gleissmann in a whisper.

"The South East exit has the least amount of security," responded Rolf, "Most everyone is out by the artifact... We can make our way through there and continue on to the meeting point with the Soviets."

"Good." relieved Gleissmann.

Rolf only had to ask, "Do they know about the platoon moving through the jungle?"

"No," responded Gleissmann, "As far as I know, only about the diversion happening at the beach."

"Good," responded Rolf, "Let's get moving. That exit should have no one in it at this time."

Rolf opened the door and both preceded to exit the room. They hid behind a wall as two guards walked past. With the coast clear, Gleissmann and Rolf proceeded to move down the hallway to the exit, aiming for the jungle.

* * *

><p>Shensov and Korshunov waded through the tide and onto the beach, hiding behind a brush. They were followed by the Captain, who was helping Rishov onto the beach and then Mevchenko, who watched from behind until they were all hidden behind the brush. The Nazis seemed to have lost them, or just thought they were dead. This was good news for the Captain, but was still aggravated he had probably just lost half of his platoon. He turned to Mevchenkov, hoping he would confirm against that.<p>

"What's our status, Sergeant?" asked the Captain.

Mevchenko, however, could only confirm the dreaded fact, "Second squadron's gone, Captain."

"...Shit," exclaimed the Captain, "Fine, it's just us, then."

Korshunov looked around, seeing nothing in the skies. This aggravated him, as it was supposed to be filled with American planes. "Lying God damned Yankees," vented Korshunov, "They promised us air cover at this time, so where the Hell is it?"

The Captain looked at his watch, seeing that Korshunov was correct. Suddenly, he heard the roaring of engines and looked up. A wave of American P-51's sliced through the skies above them, "Right on time." stated the Captain.

Korshunov was still a little frustrated, "I don't care how much help they give us," exclaimed Korshunov, "They're still not going to get one good look at what we find in there. What we find will belong to us Russians alone." Korshunov loaded his gun. the others did the same as the Captain turned to Mevchenko.

"Mevchenko," started the Captain, "If they can take what we're throwing at them, they can keep the defector." The Captain turned to the rest of the squad, "Let's get moving."

Following the Captain's orders, the squad proceeded to move up the beach to their objective.

#

Well, this is my first story. Sorry if the opening seems a bit similar to Bad Company 2. I'm still testing this out and some of the details of this story are kinda coming off the top of my head right now.


	3. Chapter 2

The Soviet platoon of five men slid through the large plants that raked further into the beach. They could move along with ease, thanks to the night's darkness and the thickness of the plants. They could probably also thank the apparent observation that the Nazis tended to be overconfident at times, as it seemed that, after the platoon was fired upon by the Nazis' MG-42, no one was following them or even searching for where they had been shot. They believed them to be dead, and this was just perfect. The five men hid among some plants as they come upon a hut next to some palm trees. There, stood two Nazi guards. The platoon hid quietly in the brush.

"Shensov," Stated the Captain quietly, "There's two Krauts, right there. You and Korshunov take them out, quietly."

"I've got him, Captain." said Shensov.

Shensov and Korshunov brandished their knives as they slid quietly out of the brush, moving up to the two Nazis from behind. Korshunov turned to Shensov, "Shensov, take the one on the left," whispered Korshunov as each picked their target and moved up, now just inches away.

When they were right behind them, they finally acted; Shensov reaching his arm around the Nazi soldier's neck from behind, quickly lifting the soldier's chin up with his arm and bringing his knife forward to slit his throat. Korshunov was more aggressive in his attack, possibly stemming from his recent anger of the death of second squadron. He wrapped his arm around the neck of his target from behind, just as Shensov, but instead, he held his knife downward and stabbed it right into the back of the neck. He twisted the knife into the neck aggressively.

"Die already, you Kraut, son of a bitch, bastard!" Korshunov kept stabbing and twisting the knife into the back of the Nazi soldier's neck with incredible anger until the soldier was dead. Korshunov released the knife from the neck of the soldier and threw his body to the ground, but not before saying one last insult, "Piece of shit, mudak."

This drew the commotion of five Nazi soldiers stationed in the hut. All got up from a table, put on their helmets and grabbed their weapons and stormed out, confronting Shensov and Korshunov, who already had their PPSH-41s ready. As soon as the Nazis emerged, Shensov and Korshunov fired their guns, shooting down the five Nazis one by one. The Nazis all tried to aim and shoot, but it was too late, Shensov and Korshunov had shot them all dead. The Captain, Rishov and Mevchenko moved up with them and they continued into the inland area. They came across a rope bridge and crossed over it, an American P-51 strafing and hitting a nearby guard tower, causing it to collapse. This distracted a nearby machine gun nest that was guarding, the radio station. But it was not enough for the squad to avoid its detection. The MG-42 opened fire on them and the squad rushed to some large rocks. luck seemed to be the only thing that got them safely behind the rocks.

"Shit. What now?" asked Rishov to the Captain, who turned to him.

"Rishov, give me some grenades," ordered the Captain. Rishov handed him some of what he requested, some RGD-33 Stick grenades. The Captain turned to Shensov and Rishov. "Give me some cover," said the Captain as he was about to prime the grenade.

Shensvo and Rishov loaded their guns and got ready for their officer's order. "Cover," shouted the Captain as he primed the grenade. Shensov and Rishov fired their guns at the MG-42. This got the nest's attention long enough for the Captain to throw a grenade over. It landed right into the nest, and by the time the Germans in the nest saw what was thrown in, it became too late. A flash of fire blasted out of the nest, effectively killing its occupiers.

"Got him, move up." ordered the Captain as they all went to the door of the radio station. The Captain gave a signal with his fingers and they kicked down the door, throwing in a grenade.

"Grenate!" shouted a German inside as the grenade went up in flames, along with the room and everyone in it. The Captain peered inside, seeing that the smoke had cleared, revealing that everyone was dead.

"It's clear." Said the Captain as they moved forward through the path. They got to the AA positions, which were protected by light German defences. The Nazis there were mostly focused on the P-51s in the skies above them. They weren't too concerned, as the AA guns they were protecting were blasting them right out of the sky like turkeys. But the platoon still had the surprise element in their arsenal, so this would help. "Prepare to fire, we take them out, the AA guns will be easy targets." said the Captain.

"What what the Flak guns," asked Korshunov, noticing the Flak 88s below them that were concentrated on the beach, "Are we going after them, too?"

"No, Korshunov," stated the Captain, "That isn't our job. The American's planes will take them out. We destroy the AA guns and they can do that"

The five soldiers all proceeded to ready their weapons, aiming them at the German defences. As soon as all were ready, the Captain gave the order, "Open fire!" and chaos ensued. The five Soviet soldiers all fired the PPSH-41 guns at the light German defences, who returned much of their own gunfire. A vicious battle emerged as the fierce fighting raged between the Soviet platoon and the German defences. The Soviets and the Nazis kept firing their guns at each other in vicious fighting. The five Soviets fired their guns and shot down six Germans. Shensov fired his gun, taking down two more as Korshunov shot down another two. Rishov managed to nail one before taking cover as another soldier fired his gun at him. The Captain and Mevchenko fired, taking down two each as another took cover. Rishov fired and hit another. Shensov and Korshunov fired their guns and shot down five Nazis. Mevchenko threw a grenade and it detonated, blasting out a machine gun nest. The Captain looked and saw that all the defenders were gone.

"Move up." ordered the Captain, and the platoon moved into the trench line that lead to the AA guns. There then came a split in the path, one to the AA guns and the other to an observation post. "Mevchenko, your with me. We're going for that observation post," ordered the Captain, "Shensov, Korshunov, Rishov, you take out those guns."

"Yes, sir." said Shensov as the platoon split up. The Captain and Mevchenko moved down the upper path while Shensov, Korshunov and Rishov moved down the trench line to the guns. They came up on an AA position. Readying their guns, Shensov, Korshunov and Rishov fired their guns, killing two Nazis. The remaining three returned fire and, in the ensuing skirmish, another Nazi was shot. the remaining two continued fighting, but were shot dead. The three Soviets moved down the trench coming up on an ammunition spot protected by a machine gun. Shensov primed a grenade and threw it, destroying the nest. The remaining Nazis, alerted, fired their guns, but they all were shot dead by gunfire delivered by Shensov, Korshunov and Rishov. They all looked to their right and saw the Captain and Mevchenko attacking the observation post, killing all the Nazis stationed there. Shensov, Korshunov and Rishov moved up, finally reaching the second and last AA gun. The Nazis had been alerted by the nearby gunfire and were now aware of their presence, so Korshunov saw no reason to be quiet with this one. Korshunov fired his gun, shooting down tow of the Nazis, all of whom were firing their guns. Shensov and Rishov fired their guns, shooting down the remaining enemies along with Korshunov. With both AA guns taken out, Shensov, Korshunov and Rishov proceeded to exit the trench.

As they came to the exit, a Nazi soldier jumped in front of them, boasting a knife. Holding the knife downwards, the Nazi soldier charged at Korshunov, attempting to make a stab, but Korshunov blocked the arm holding the knife with his gun while Nazi grabbed the stock of Korshunov's gun with his free hand. Korshunov struggled fiercely with the Nazi, but, after a fight, Korshunov kicked down the Nazi. The Nazi was quick and got back up again to charge, but Korshunov proved to be even quicker, as he aimed his gun and fired, wounding the Nazi in the stomach and bringing him to the ground. Korshunov saw that the enemy still breathed, so he walked over and pressed his boot against the Nazi soldier's neck, starting to suffocate him. Korshunov followed this by shooting him in the head, and Rishov couldn't help but voice his disapproval.

"That's murder, Korshunov!" stated Rishov, "That wasn't needed!"

This would only anger Korshunov, "No, but it's what I wanted!" Korshunov shouted, "That's how you end a war, Rishov!"

Rishov wished he could have said more, but couldn't think of anything to say, especially to such a stubborn mind. He decided to put his focus on the rest of the mission and follow Korshunov and Shensov out of the trench. They all linked back up with Mevchenko and the Captain and, now that they were regrouped, they proceeded to enter the thick jungle next to them. The five Soviets all moved down the long path through the thick jungle. They moved through the path until they came upon a field with tall grass. They all moved down the field, but the Captain heard something approach. He looked to his left and saw a German patrol come up.

"Patrol, cover," stated the Captain, "Get down." Everyone proceeded to get down, laying on the ground and remain nearly completely hidden in the tall grass. Mevchenko crawled over to the Captain.

"What is it," asked Mevchenko, "What do you see?"

"Kraut armour," replied the Captain, "King Tigers." Everyone laid perfectly quiet as they hid in the grass. The German patrol started to come by. There were soldiers, armed with STG. 44 rifles, but the real threat was the tanks. King Tigers, the great might of Germany's tank force with its thick armour, large and powerful guns and the incredible size, rolled by. The steel monsters roared past the squad members hiding in the grass, their fearsome treads steam rolling past down the path just inches away from each squad member, followed by Nazi soldiers marching just inches away as well. The mighty beasts finally rolled past with their infantry escort. Korshunov put his finger on the trigger of his gun, but the Captain noticed this and said to him sternly, "Don't even think about, Korshunov."

The patrol finally roared by and the path was clear. The squad members all got out of the grass and rushed back onto the path, leading right back into the jungle. "Pick up the pace, people," said the Captain, "Our exit will be closing soon. Let's find this guy." Everyone started running down the path. They ran through the thick jungle's path until they reached a rope bridge overlooking a deep gorge. They moved onto the bridge and started walking across. Upon reaching the other side, they all stopped. The Captain looked around.

"Where is he," asked the Captain, "He should be here." Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes and all squad members aimed their guns at the source of the noise. Out stepped a German scientist and his guard. It was Gleissmann and Rolf. "Halt, don't move" ordered the Captain to Gleissmann, who stopped, "Mevchenko, ask him."

"Who do I spot over Orel?" asked Mevchenko.

"Lily Litvyak." responded Gleissmann.

"It's him," said the Captain, "Let's get out of here." As they all proceeded to leave, suddenly, there was a loud noise. It echoed through the trees, alarming the men to raise their guns. "What the Hell was that?"

"I-I don't know, Captain." Answered Mevchenko.

The Captain turned to Gleissmann and gave him an angry glare. He walked over and seized his hand around Gleissmann's throat, lifting him slightly. "If you sold us out...!" the Captain said angrily through his teeth. Rolf aimed his rifle at the Captain to protect Gleissmann, but Gleissmann lowered Rolf's weapon with his hand and started speaking to the men.

"You... have to help me," said Gleissmann, "The Artifact... his weapon... It's starting... we have to stop him."

Korshunov walked up to the scientist, "_We_ are leaving." said Korshunov.

Mevchenko walked up to the Captain, noticing something wrong behind them, "Captain," Mevchenko cut in, "they just cut off our primary."

"Fine," said the Captain, "We'll take the sub pens."

"That's God damn suicide."

"Just improvise, Sergeant."

Taking the Captain's orders, Mevchenko took out his knife and then he walked over to the bridge they had crossed. With one strong slash, Mevchenko cut one support and then cut the other, causing the bridge to collapse. They all then proceeded to move through the jungle, continuing to hear the same noise.

"Shit," said Mevchenko, "What the Hell is that noise."

"Just move, Sergeant." ordered the Captain.

They all kept moving through the jungle. They kept walking down a path, but then some bullets flew past them. The men took cover behind some palm trees as six Nazi soldiers came out, firing their guns in an ambush. However, suddenly, out came two other things and the men looked at what they saw before them. These were two creatures that stood seven feet tall. They were muscular creatures with long legs and long arms that were very reptilian in appearance, with hands containing each only two long fingers and a long thumb, walking on hooves. They even had slightly long necks with a heads that looked like that of a snake, presenting four toothed mandibles as jaws. They both wore blue, shark-like armour and carried these long, violet coloured rifles.

The men didn't know what those things were or why they were here, but they immediately decided that they were not friendly to them as, like the regular Nazi soldiers, these creatures wore Nazi arm bands and they were fighting alongside the Nazis, firing their violet rifles from the Nazis' side at the Soviets, which fired green beams that ripped through the trees.

"Kill them!" shouted the Captain, "Fire!" The Soviets all fired their guns at the Nazis and the creatures. The Nazis and the creatures returned gunfire of their own. A fierce skirmish broke out as the the two sides fired their guns at each other. The five men managed to gun down two Nazis, but the remaining Nazis and the two creatures kept up the attack and fired more rounds at the Soviets, who took cover and shot off more gunfire in return. After vicious fighting, the Soviets gunned down the two more human Nazis. Rishov fired his gun and hit one of the creatures, but a flash covered the creature's body and absorbed the hit, which seemed to make little to no damage at all.

"Watch out, sir!" shouted Gleissmann as the creature Rishov shot charged and whacked its arm into Rishov's stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

"Rishov!" shouted Shensov. As desperation swept him up, Shensov charged at the creature and hit it in the chest with the stock of his gun. The creature held its ground and grabbed Shensov's gun with one hand and tried to swipe at him with its free hand. Shensov dodged the attack and threw a punch at the the creature, sending it back a little. Shensov then put his hands around the creature's head and struggled with it. Korshunov kept shooting his gun at the other creature, which had a shield just like the other one that absorbed the shots.

"God damn it!" Shouted Korshunov, "Why won't it die?!"

"It's a limited shield mechanism," said Gleissmann, "Just keep firing your gun at it."

Taking Gleissmann's advice, Korshunov kept firing his gun at the creature, who's shield lit up to absorb the shots. Suddenly, however, the creature's shield gave out and only a few sparks remained.

"That's it!" said Gleissmann, "Hit it! Now!"

Korshunov fired his gun at the now exposed creature, riddling it with bullets until the creature fell over, lifeless. Shensov kept struggling with the other creature as the remaining squad members exchanged fire with the two remaining Nazis, ultimately gunning them both down. Korshunov then rushed up and pounced on the creature from behind, landing on its back and seizing his arm around its neck. The creature still stood, stopping its struggle with Shensov and started waving its arms at an attempt to rid itself of the pest on its back. But it was of no use. Shensov aimed his gun at the creature and fired until its shield ran out and fell over dead, with Korshunov jumping off. All the men stood, holding their guns and looking at the two dead creatures, indigo blood spilling from their wounds.

"What the Hell are those _things_?!" demanded the Captain.

Gleissmann would answer, "...They're called Sangheili."


	4. Chapter 3

"They're _what_?!" asked the Captain.

"Keep your guns on them," Mevchenko ordered to the platoon, "Make sure they're dead."

The platoon members aimed their guns at the dead creatures, making sure that they were indeed dead. Shensov nudged one in the head with the barrel of his gun. It remained lifeless, much to his relief and satisfaction.

"Sangheili," Gleissmann answered to the Captain's question.

"What the Hell are Sangheili?!" the Captain demanded.

"One of your experiments,_ Doctor_?" Mevchenko added sardonically.

"No," Gleissmann answered. His answer had a touch of defiance, as if he were a bit offended by Mevchenko's accusation. "I did not create them."

"So then what are they?!" demanded Mevchenko.

Gleissmann briefly thought of his answer in a way that wouldn't sound ridiculous to the men. He didn't have much time to think of one and they were pressing him to give them an explanation quickly. Gleissmann then thought that, since they actually saw the creatures, it would ease off the ludicrousness of his explanation, so he proceeded to answer. "...They're creatures from another world," answered Gleissmann finally, "They came down to our planet from the skies... from space"

The Captain questioned this. "So... they're aliens."

"Hmph," Mevchenko cut in with a sarcastic tone, "Saucer Men from Mars. _That's_ what he's talking about?"

"Yes, they are aliens, but not from Mars," Gleissmann cut in, "They're an intelligent saurian race of extraterrestrials that have come to our world from a planet that's far away from ours, away from our solar system. Possibly out of our galaxy, even."

"He's sassing us, Captain," said Korshunov.

"I know it's hard to believe," said Gleissmann, "But, you see the creatures before you. It should at least open up the possibility for you to believe me."

"Even if that were true," the Captain cut in, "Why are they here and why are they serving the Nazis?"

Gleissmann proceeded to answer, "They came here in a fleet in 1935, being lead by their leader, V'sas Surimee... They all crash landed in Kenya, where they met Kliefen, and, for some reason, they pledged their devotion and service to the Nazis... I think it's because they believed that Kliefen and his men were descendents of their gods, whom they call_ Forerunners_."

"_That's_ why they're fighting for them?" asked Rishov.

"I believe so," answered Kliefen, "Ever since the Nazis made contact with these Sangheili aliens, they've been working together to harness the power of the artifact. The Sangheili has helped extensively with these projects... Partly why we've made so much progress... Their advanced technological equipment helped Kliefen to harness the power of the artifact and the weapons it leads to once he activates it."

"What artifact?" asked Shensov.

"Once Kliefen discovered the presence of these Forerunner objects on our planet, he's researched extensively into them... And he's been exploiting that knowledge solely for his own purposes... He believes it will lead to weapons, but the Sangheili believe it will lead to something they call a... Great Journey."

"Never mind any of this," said the Captain, "What are you asking of us."

"I need your help stopping him," responded Gleissmann, "I don't know what will happens when he activates the artifact... but I believe it will only bring ruin to our world."

"That base is too well defended," said the Captain, "We won't break it."

"You have a division on the beach," Rolf suddenly cut in, "They can draw the defences away from the artifact and then you can destroy the controls."

"That division is pinned down on the beach," said Mevchenko, "They won't be able to get to the base."

"Not unless you break the line they're assaulting," said Rolf.

"With what?" asked Shensov.

"There's a point here overlooking the beach," responded Rolf, "Since the American's planes took out the Flak guns, all that's left is the infantry line... We can use sniper rifles by the point to thin out the line and then it will be easier for the Soviets to break it... Schueller should be back in the base right now, so it should be easier to attack... There's also a radio you can use to contact them and get them to move to the base"

"And what if they can't make it through the jungle in time?" asked Rishov.

"Kliefen is still placing finishing touches on his project," said Gleissmann, "And the jungle is thick, but not _too_ thick, so it can still be manoeuvred, especially with only infantry... Which is all that's needed for another diversion."

"(Sigh)...Great," said the Captain, slightly annoyed, "Well... let's get to the base."

"You _can't_ be serious," ejected Korshunov, "What he's saying is ridiculous."

"I've seen proof of these aliens, so there's the possibility," said the Captain, "Besides, I've seen the read out of the base, and I've lead men into breaking into places at Stalingrad and Kursk that were more guarded than this. We can pull this off."

"Whatever you say, Captain." said Korshunov.

"This way." said Gleissmann as the Soviet platoon followed the scientist and Rolf a jungle pathway. They trudged along the path until they reached an open area. They came to it and looked down, witnessing the chaos before them. There was a ferocious battle happening on the beach, with Russian and German soldiers firing their guns at each other. Vicious fighting raged as a defensive trench line of German soldiers in all fired their rifles cutting down many Soviets, who rushed their lines, taking cover behind objects on the beach and then firing their guns, taking down many German soldiers as well. Bloody and bullet ridden corpses littered the beach, which exploded with shells and ensued more gunfire that cut down more men on both sides.

"Shit," exclaimed the Captain, "The Germans have them pinned down."

"The sniper rifles are over here," said Rolf, as he lead them to the sniper rifles. He then pointed to a radio. "Once they're broken, you can call them on that radio."

"Men," started the Captain, "Take up positions, prepare to attack."

The Captain, Korshunov, Shensov, Mevchenko, Rishov and Rolf all grabbed the sniper rifles, each appearing to be a scoped Karabiner 98k rifle, a powerful and accurate weapon, shoved aside to be more of Germany's sharpshooter rifle in an effort to place more automatic and semi-automatic rifles into the roles of standard weapons. They still had their worth, especially from the position the men using them were in. Once the men grabbed and loaded their rifles, each took their positions, aiming their rifles at the German lines. As soon as all were aimed, the Captain raised his hand, taking a look at Gleissmann behind him to make sure he was getting the frequency on the radio, and then quickly brought his hand down. All six men began firing their rifles, each man taking down a German soldier at the line. The Germans became shocked at the unexpected fire as the six men kept firing their rifles, taking down more and more Germans one by one. The line started weakening, the Soviet division fighting up the beach, pinning down the line. After much more fierce fighting, the plan worked, and the Germans that remained kept fighting, but were cut down by the Soviets with ease. Gleissmann had gotten the radio frequency to match one on the beach. The Captain walked over and grabbed the speaker, engaging into it.

"This is Red Squadron, First; detachment of the 150th Rifle Division. Come in, Blue Division." answered the Captain. There was no answer, so the Captain repeated his request.

There continued to be no answer, but, after some silence, a voice answered the radio, and by the sound of the accent, it sounded like a Russian officer, "Red Squadron, this is Colonel Petrov of Blue Division, detachment of the 21st Rifle Division."

"Has the enemy been cleared from the beach?" asked the Captain.

"All enemies have been eliminated and routed, Captain." answered Petrov.

"Good... because I request that you move forward towards the base and assault the defences, create another diversion so we can infiltrate."

"What?! That isn't our orders, and neither is it yours."

"Dr. Gleissmann has discovered a new threat at the base."

"You are only to extract Gleissmann from the area. He is to inform us on what is there later."

"We don't have time for that, Colonel. I need men up here now!"

"Hrgh... Fine... You had better be on something, Captain... Petrov out."

Petrov's line went out and the Captain turned off his radio as well. The Captain then turned to his men.

"They'll be here shortly," said the Captain, "We need to be at the base."

All the men got up and moved down the pathway. They proceeded down the thick jungle until they reached the top of the hill, leading to an opening. They came to the top and hid in the bushes as they looked down. There was a Nazi compound that stood below them.

"That compound leads directly to Kliefen's base." said Gleissmann.

"And the base leads to the sub pens," the Captain interjected, "Once we clear the base, we get out through there... Get moving."

All the men got up and moved to the compound. They saw the Nazis at the compound, and they were frantically busy, too busy to notice the seven men approaching. Along with regular Nazi soldiers, there were also Sangheili working along with them. The squad moved up next to the compound, hiding behind some bushes.

"Shensov," started the Captain, "Get a grenade over there. Make it quick."

Shensov took out a stick grenade, primed it and threw it over. It landed at the base ground, right next to a building, right before igniting. The blast exploded next to some fuel barrels, so it damaged the small building enough into collapsing. Once the blast rang off, the five Russians and the two friendly Germans rushed in, firing their guns and taking out any enemies remained. Amidst a fierce skirmish, the men shot down several enemies. Korshunov fired his gun and took down two Nazis. Shensov and Rishov took cover by some sand bags and fired their guns, taking down two more Nazis and a Sangheili. Mevchenko gunned down another Sangheili and then shot up some barrels next to some barracks, destroying them in the blast. As fire started to sweep through the remains of the compound, the men rushed through it, making their way out of the compound and down a pathway. They rushed down the pathway, trudging along until they finally hid among some bushes and looked over. They saw Kliefen's base. It was a rather large dust bowl with machinery and equipment surrounding it, Nazis and Sangheili working extensively on the machinery together. They also saw a man in an SS uniform walking towards a Nazi defensive line. He wore only the black SS uniform, but his face was covered in wool cloth, except for his eyes, and even then they were covered by goggles.

"You know who that is?" asked the Captain to Gleissmann.

"It's Captain Karl Schueller." answered Gleissmann.

There he was, standing before them, Karl Schueller. An incredibly brutal officer and Kliefen's most skilled assassin. He had suffered severe burns while destroying a Russian tank at Kursk in 1943, which showed why his face was covered in wool. He had become rather emotionless since then, but retained his skills and ruthless sadism. He started shouting commands to the Nazis and Sangheili soldiers at the defensive line

"Keep hidden," ordered the Captain, "Wait for Petrov." The men all followed his order as they hid in the bushes, looking upon the behemoth of a base that lay before them.

* * *

><p>Kliefen stood upon a balcony, overlooking his base, his hands resting on the guard rail. Von Schaeften walked up to him, holding his trench coat and SS cap. Once she was behind him, she spoke.<p>

"Everything you have worked hard for... for nine years... It's finally coming into the world... Herr Commander" Von Schaeften answered.

"...Are you loyal to your Commander, Von Schaeften?" asked Kliefen.

"Of course... I'll always serve you, sir."

"...How would you serve your Commander?"

"...You've lead me... to great reaches beyond Germany..."

Kliefen extended his arms out and Von Schaeften proceeded to put Kliefen's trench coat on him, sliding each sleeve down his arm until he was wearing the coat. He then turned around and she handed him his hat, which he took gently. Von Schaeften then gently placed her hand on Kliefen's shoulder.

"...I'll give my life for you," Von Schaeften continued, "...For the Fuhrer, for the Reich."

Kliefen gently touched Von Schaeften's chin with his free hand. "Soon we will achieve our victory for Germany." stated Kliefen. The doctor then put on his cap, "Well... show time." Kliefen walked down the stairs to his station, with Von Schaeften following him from behind. He walked up to his station and, below him, walked up Schueller, who spoke to him in a raspy, menacing sounding voice; another result of his injuries at Kursk. Still, the voice retained some of its old sound, including the accent linked to Prussia.

"All the machinery has been set up, Commander," spoke Schueller, "It's time to open up the artifact."

"Excellent." spoke Kliefen.

"You've been given nine years, Hans," continued Schueller, "Nine years of construction of untested equipment... The Fuhrer will expect results, and victory."

"He shall expect both, Captain," came another voice that approached. It was a deep voice; other worldly, yet almost human sounding. It came from a Sangheili; their leader, V'sas Surimee. He looked similar to the others, but looked stronger and had more of a commanding presence. His shark-like armour was a golden colour, a symbol of his commander status, yet he still wore a Nazi armband to boast his new allegiance. He walked up next to Kliefen while looking at Schueller. "Your Fuhrer has uncovered the gateways to our lords... Soon, we will gaze upon the magnificence of the Great Journey, and walk upon it."

Schueller walked back to the German defences and resumed commands. Surimee turned to Kliefen and spoke, "As you were, Commander." Kliefen walked up to a command board and looked down towards all his followers.

"My loyal associates," started Kliefen, "As we cross into the void of our Great Journey, we shall bring a transformation of our worlds... Through this artifact, lies greatness and advancement... Our two worlds shall be connected, as the weapons this artifact will bring into our world, will destroy_ all_ of our enemies... And the advanced technological prowess that exists behind it, will greatly advance our glorious Aryan society... The Forerunners will return."

Kliefen started up the command board. It was a very advanced looking board, with controls represented by glowing buttons. Kliefen pressed several of the buttons and the dust bowl started to be cleared away of its dust, revealing metal strips leading into a metal circle. The circle doors began rising up, opening a hole. Kliefen pressed a few more buttons and the hole lit up with light blue energy. After the energy charged up, it shot up in a beam and stopped in the middle of the sky. Suddenly, at the tip of the beam, a dark blue circle started forming and vastly increasing in size. In just a few seconds, there appeared a massive dark blue circle in the sky above the artifact.

* * *

><p>The seven men did not believe what they were seeing. A dark blue circle, placed in the skies. They looked down and saw Blue Division approaching, hiding behind the bushes.<p>

"They're here," said the Captain, "They'll strike the defences, we'll take out that command board."

All the Nazis and the Sangheili looked upon the circular behemoth in wonder, unaware of the Soviets just outside the base. The Captain took out some grenades and primed them. He threw them over to a guard tower by the Nazis' defensive line. In a few seconds, they exploded, breaking the guard tower supports and causing it to collapse. Petrov lead his division out of the bushes into a full assault on the Nazi defensive line. The Nazis and Sangheili at the line all fired their rifles at the incoming Soviets, who fired their guns in return. A vicious battle erupted as gunfire blazed from both sides. Nazi soldiers and Sangheili all fired their rifles, cutting down many Soviets, but the Russians took cover and fired their guns back, taking down numerous Nazi and Sangheili soldiers. As the vicious fighting raged on, the Captain and his squad moved in. Kliefen turned to Von Schaeften in annoyance.

"The battle was supposed to take place far from here," stated Kliefen to the officer, "This is too close." Kliefen then turned to Surimee, "Surimee, get down there and protect the artifact."

The alien jumped from the station and rushed over to the defensive line with Schueller. Schueller came in, holding an STG. 44 rifle in each hand. He threw one to Surimee, who caught it and loaded it. Schueller and Surimee then started firing their rifles at the Soviets, cutting down numerous soldiers. Meanwhile, the Soviet squadron moved up quietly and came close to Kliefen's station. Mevchenko threw a grenade over near Kliefen's station, exploding and damaging some machinery. The squad members all fired their guns at the Nazis and Sangheili in the base. In the fierce skirmish, the squad cut down numerous enemies, but the fierce fighting resumed. Vicious fighting also continued at the defensive line, as Soviet and Nazi soldiers kept fighting each other and firing their guns. Schueller and Surimee kept firing their rifles, shooting down several more soldiers. The men of First Red Squadron looked at the two Nazis, they had seen Schueller run out of ammunition for his rifle, so he threw it on the ground as Soviet soldiers charged him. Yet, they saw the Nazi officer pull out something from his belt, an object that appeared to be a stick. Suddenly, Schueller activated the stick and a bright clear beam appeared on each end of the stick. The men couldn't tell what it was, but they quickly devised that it was some kind of sword when the Nazi officer rushed the enemies charging him and started cutting them up with it. Schueller showed incredible skill as a swordsman, cutting down several soldiers with ease, and even knocking them down with kicks before bring his sword down on them. Surimee saw the commotion behind him as the actions of First Red Squadron got his attention and rushed over to them. The squad kept fighting, firing their guns and killing more enemies. Gleissmann took out some explosives and handed them to the Captain.

"These should knock out the station," said Gleissmann, "You take out the station, it will likely disable the artifact."

"_Likely_?!" said the Captain, observing Gleissmann's words.

"I'm sure it will be disabled," reassured Gleissman, "Now get going."

The Captain started to move, but, suddenly, Kliefen, above them, got on an MG-42 mounted at the station and started firing at them. The men took cover, but that did not prevent the situation from becoming even worse, as Surimee approached, firing his rifle. The men took cover and fired their guns relentlessly at Surimee, causing him to retreat into cover. Von Schaeften saw men from Blue Division break in, so she pulled out her Walther P38 pistol and fired, taking down numerous soldiers.

"Shit, MG-42," exclaimed the Captain before he turned to Shensov. "Shensov, your with me," the Captain ordered, "The rest of you, give covering fire, on my mark!" The Captain waited a bit as Kliefen kept firing the MG-42 at the squad. The Captain waited carefully, then gave the signal. "Covering fire!"

All the men fired their guns at Kliefen's position. In a fierce shootout, Kliefen was forced to take cover before firing again, and the Captain saw his opportunity. "Move it, Shensov!" the Captain ordered as he and Shensov rushed over to the station. Surimee reloaded his rifle and fired it at the Captain and Shensov. Rolf and Korshunov fired their guns at Surimee, driving him back and then the two charged the beast. Rolf pounced on Surimee's back while Korshunov grabbed the rifle of the alien and they engaged in a fierce struggle. The Captain moved up the stairs with Shensov and they hid behind some machinery, looking at the control board. Kliefen was to the left, firing his MG-42.

Schueller kept fighting in the battle, but Petrov came in with a grenade. Schueller pulled out a Walther P38 pistol and fired, hitting Petrov and making him fall to the ground. Petrov still breathed as Schueller walked up to him to deliver the kill with his sword. As Schueller stood next to the wounded Petrov and raised his sword, Petrov immediately rolled the grenade right at Schueller's feet and it exploded, sending the Nazi officer to the ground and his sword flying into the air. Schueller looked up as the sword came piercing down, and then, the beams impaled him in the chest. Schueller moved a little bit, after he was impaled, but then stopped moving and became lifeless.

A barrel exploded near Kliefen's station, spilling out fuel that carried the flames and leaked past the station, creating a short barrier. Kliefen kept firing his MG-42, but Korshunov fired his PPSH-41 back. Kliefen and Korshunov kept firing their guns at each other in a fierce shoot out, but Korshunov was the one who was forced to take cover. Surimee unsheathed a sword just like the one Schueller carried and chased after Korshunov. Korshunov rushed the alien as well and blocked several of Surimee's sword strikes with his PPSH-41. All this time, Kliefen aimed for Korshunov, holding his fire to be careful he didn't hit Surimee in the process. Surimee grabbed hold of Korshunov's gun as he still held onto it and then attempted an upper thrust with his sword into Korshunov's stomach. Korshunov, however, was known for being quick and dodged the attack. However, he was not quick enough for Surimee's next move. The alien grabbed Korshunov's arms from behind and held onto them. This was perfect for Kliefen, as he aimed his MG-42 at Korshunov. Korshunov looked at what was about to happen to him, he could not believe it, this was it for him. As Korshunov awaited his fate, Rolf suddenly came up from behind and whacked Surimee in the back, the Sangheili dropping Korshunov as he groaned in pain. This was just the beginning of misfortune for Surimee as, just as Korshunov and Rolf bolted away, Kliefen fired his MG-42, right where Korshunov used to be... and right where Surimee was currently standing. Surimee looked in shock as he tried to get up and dodge the mistaken gunfire, but he was not quick enough, and the firepower delivered by an MG-42 was just too powerful for the Sangheili's shield to withstand it. The bullets fired ripped through the shield, ripped through the armour, and ripped into Surimee himself. Surimee fell over, dead.

"Damn it!" shouted Kliefen, as he missed his target and hit his ally. He noticed Korshunov and Rolf bolt over to some cover. He fired his MG-42 at them again, but couldn't hit them before they got behind some crates. This was the least of his worries, as two men, the Captain and Shensov primed a couple of grenades. The Captain nodded to Shensov and they rolled the grenades over to Kliefen and Von Schaeften. Von Schaeften noticed something behind her, turning to her horror as she saw the grenades in front of her.

"Commander-!" Von Schaeften shouted as the grenades exploded, knocking down Kliefen and sending Von Schaeften over the railing. She plunged to her doom as she landed right into a stream of burning fuel. She already was greatly injured, likely paralysed, from her fall, but now she was to burn. She died right there in the flames. Kliefen got up and faced the Captain and Shensov, aiming his Walther 938 at them.

"You will_ not_ take my work away from me!" shouted Kliefen, as he fired several shots at the two, but this was met by gunfire delivered by the Captain and Shensov. Kliefen was hit in the stomach, but a few bullets had also hit the control board. A reaction to this occurred as the dark blue circle in the sky began temporarily sucking in air and objects around it. Kliefen looked at the circle as it began pulling him in. Shensov and the Captain took cover behind some crates and Kliefen attempted to move away, but he couldn't, the circle's power lifted him off his feet and pulled him in. He became sucked into the circle, vanishing from the Earth.

Kliefen was the only one sucked in. The drawing power of the circle was not strong enough at that point to affect anyone else at that time. Everyone on the ground were too far away from it and were hardly affected, and Shensov and the Captain, who were closer to it, had barricaded themselves behind the crates, so they were not sucked in either. The Captain and Shensov moved to the control board and placed the explosives on it, priming them and then bolting away from it. Shensov and the Captain had gotten far away from it before the explosives detonated, destroying the control board. This seemed to have an affect; just as Gleissmann predicted, the artifact was disabling, though rather slowly. The Artifact was closing up and the energy was being depleted, even the large circle was shrinking a bit. However, it was doing this all gradually. The Captain and Shensov regrouped with the others and they all proceeded to rush out of the base. They had gotten to a German transport truck.

"The sub pens are down this road," said Mevchenko to the Captain, as he got in the truck's passenger seat.

"Then let's get there," said the Captain, as he got in the driver's seat, "We're done here."

The others got in the back, Shensov and Korshunov aiming their PPSH-41 guns out the back to guard. The Captain started the truck and it started moving down the pathway. The truck raced down the road to the sub pens. As they were sitting in their ride, they could hear the sound of another rolling, like hearing another car, and that's just what it was. A couple of Nazi jeeps came in and chased after the squad's truck, soldiers in the passenger seats firing guns while soldiers in the back fired mounted MG-42s. Shensov and Korshunov fired their PPSH-41 guns back at the jeeps as the Captain manoeuvred the truck away from them. The Nazis kept up the pursuit and the fierce chase ensued. Gunfire erupted from all the vehicles as the jeeps chased the truck, which manoeuvred around the jeeps. One of the jeep's machine gunner's fired his MG-42 at the truck. Korshunov took cover and then fired his gun, hitting the machine gunner and knocking him off the jeep. That same jeep drove up next to the truck, the Nazi in the passenger seat aiming his gun at the Captain. However, the Captain was quick, rushing the side of his truck into ramming the Nazis' jeep, which sped off the road from the impact, crashing into a tree. The other jeep kept up the pursuit, ramming into the truck. The Captain was able to keep the truck steady as Shensov aimed his gun at the jeep and fired. The shot hit the driver of the jeep and the Nazis' vehicle sped out of control. It also sped off the road and the sides of the tires hit some rocks, causing the jeep to flip over. With no enemies left, the men kept on moving towards the sub pens.

After driving down the road some more, the men reached the sub pens. The Captain stopped the truck and the men disembarked. They all headed into the the entrance of the sub pens. It had been damaged by the P-51s, so they had to move fast before the building cave in.

"Do you know how to operate a sub?" asked Mevchenko

"No," said the Captain, "We'll improvise."

"The building's collapsing around us!" worried Gleissmann.

"Just keep moving!" shouted Korshunov.

The men moved through the corridors until they reached the U-boat stations. The building continued to cave in and supports started falling, some falling on and breaking a sub. The men just kept moving past this, racing to a U-Boat. Some Nazi soldiers came out to confront them, firing their guns. However, the men returned some gun fire of their own and shot them down. They could see the U-Boat leaving its pen as they neared it.

"Shit," shouted Shensov, "The sub is leaving!"

The squad rushed over to the U-Boat as it started up to leave. Unfortunately for the U-Boat, it was slow in its departure, slow enough for the men to cross onto the deck of the boat. They had all gotten on top of the U-Boat's deck as it floated away from its pen and out into the ocean. The men rode the U-Boat as it sailed away into the sea, away from Kenya. Since the boat had been leaving, there must have been operators inside. Maybe they were Nazis, or maybe the Soviets got to it first. Either way, the men remained mostly safe since, if the crew inside were Nazis, they were unaware of the Soviet squad on top of the boat, and they were also choosing not to submerge, which was also good. The men rode the top of the boat, looking at the land they were leaving from.

"Well," started Korshunov, "That was just crazy... But we succeeded anyways, just like I said so." Korshunov turned around and faced Kenya, looking at what was once a Nazi strong hold. "Do's vidaniya, mudak!" shouted Korshunov.

Gleissmann took out a flask from his coat, unscrewed the cap and took a long drink from it before putting the cap back on and stuffing the flask back into his coat. As they proceeded to head to the hatch of the boat each readying their guns in case the crew were indeed Nazis, suddenly, a loud groaning sound emerged, grabbing the attention of the men as they all looked back at Kenya. The large dark blue circle was still in view and was starting to disappear, but the groaning sound continued. As the men looked closer into it, a bright light came from the circle. Suddenly, as the men looked, a monstrous bright orange beam shot down to the Earth from the circle, moving rapidly towards the U-Boat. The men scrambled aboard the deck, trying to get inside the boat as the beam moved closer, but it was of no use. The beam had touched down onto the deck of the Boat. Shensov watched as the beam engulfed his comrades, disintegrating them into particles of light and the power of the beam knocked him off the boat. As Shensov sank into the water, he felt his himself disintegrating from the beam's touch. He looked at his hand and watched it turn to orange specs and disappear... Then everything went blank.

The men were gone... vanished...


	5. Prologue 2

_616 years later..._

_In the year 2560, the world, our universe, had changed much since 1944... Not just for Earth, but for the world of the Sangheili as well... For thousands of years, the Sangheili believed in a religion preached to them by the San 'Shyuum, who they referred to as 'prophets', that they were all created by gods called the 'Forerunners', and that they had to embark on a mission, a crusade rather, to use an array of Forerunner artifacts called 'Halos' to step on the path of a 'Great Journey', unaware that success in the mission would actually lead to destruction... through this religion, banded together numerous alien races known as the 'Covenant.'  
><em>

_In the madness of the Covenant's leader, Ord Casto, better known as 'Truth', he lead the alien races under his control into a war with Earth and her human population, a catastrophic war that lasted over 20 years... The war ended eight years ago with victory for humanity and a new alliance between humanity and Sangheili. The Sangheili, by now, had seen the truth behind the sacred rings and Casto's manipulation, and began to build their world, free of his strings..._

_The Sangheili had some difficulty at the start, being on their own... however, with some help of their new human friends and the leadership of Arbiter Thel Vadam, Sanghelios began to greatly recover. The Sangheili world became very strong and prosperous again, with strong agriculture, industry and markets creating much food and wealth. Vadam also created new, better housing and fixed schools, roads, libraries, hospitals. Sanghelios also rebuilt its military, now strong as ever... the Sangheili now had a strong alliance with humanity, which also served as a benefit, as the Sangheili now had colonies on numerous planets around Sanghelios.  
><em>

_However, not everyone on Sanghelios was indeed pleased with Vadam's rule. Many felt he had betrayed Sangheili culture, and he had indeed made some decisions that were... rather controversial... One example is his allowance of UNSC forces to land in the area of a sacred temple... This distrust in Vadam's leadership lead to the formation of the Servants of the Abiding Truth, which fought Vadam and then fled Sanghelios after their defeat to become the 'Storm Covenent', where they would continue a worship of Casto's words.  
><em>

_However, a new civil war has been raging on Sanghelios for about four years now. A second army of rebels loyal to the Servants remained on Sanghelios to challenge Vadam. They had the same the same, shark-like armour just like the Arbiter's soldiers, though while the Sangheili loyalists wore blue, the rebels wore red, earning them the name, the 'Red Army', and the loyalists, the 'Blue Army.' As the Blue Army kept fighting in fierce battles against the Red Army in the vicious civil war that raged on Sanghelios and her colonies, most Sangheili supported Vadam and his Blue Army, feeling he had rebuilt Sanghelios and because the Red Army had become particularly brutal... In fact, they had become so brutal that their acts of mass murder and pillaging had driven many Sangheili to become refugees on Earth's colonies, waiting to return home... _

_This was not the first time the Sangheili settled on Earth. Since the end of the Human-Covenant War, countless Sangheili settled on Earth. By now, millions, possible over a billion Sangheili now lived on Earth and her colonies, working and building their lives alongside the humans... The humans had some reaction to this, many seeing this as a benefit, praising the Sangheili's cultural qualities of honour, intelligence and hard work... Though there were also humans who held a negative perception, seeing them as nothing more than fanatical terrorists who would bring only trouble... Despite that fear, Earth still opened its doors to the refugees..._

_This was not the only way Earth was involved. Earth worked hard to help rebuild Sanghelios, and many on Earth did not want Sanghelios to fall to the brutality of the Red Army. About a year into the war, the humans, wishing to honour their alliance with the Sangheili and protect their interests on Sanghelios, sent their own forces under the request of Vadam to help crush the threat. By now, hundreds of thousands of human soldiers were fighting alongside the Blue Sangheili in battle against the Red Army._

_Some of these soldiers were Orbital Drop Ship Troopers. They performed much of the dirty work of the war... and some of them would uncover secrets that had been buried for years..._


End file.
